narutofandomcom-20200223-history
At the End of Winter
, sung by Nana Mizuki and composed and arranged by Takaki Hiroi, is a character song. It was released along with The Last: Naruto the Movie. Lyrics Rōmaji Mata furi dashita Yozora ni mau yuki ni Ano hi no koto Omoi dashite miru Anata wa itsumo Mae dake wo mitsumete Dokoka tooku e to Itte shimai sou de Watashi no kimochi Anata ni wa todokanai Kizuite mo kurenai mama Nando me no fuyu ka nante Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake Omotte kita kedo Kanawanai mukuwarenai Soredemo owaru koto no nai koi ni Kurushikute mo Kokoro wa kogoe wa shinai Anata ni totte Taisetsu na mono nara Onaji you ni Watashi mo taisetsu Sore ga anata no Shiawase to naru nara Egao de mi okuru Saigo ni dekiru koto Anata wa tou ni Wasureteiru deshou ne Demo watashi ni wa tokubetsu Nando demo omoi kaesu Hajimete deatta ano shunkan wo Itsumo kono mune ni Mou nidoto konna fuu ni Dare ka suki ni naru koto wa nai to Furi tsumotta Gin'iro no keshiki miteta Nando me no fuyu ka nante Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake Omotte kita kedo Kanawanai mukuwarenai Soredemo watashi wa iin da nante Jibun ni uso wo tsuita Nando demo tsutaenakucha Tatoe todokanai koe da to shite mo Yuuki wo ima Furi shibotte sakebu kara Anata no koto ga daisuki Kanji また降り出した 夜空に舞う雪に あの日のこと 思い出してみる あなたはいつも 前だけを見つめて どこか遠くへと 行ってしまいそうで 私の気持ち あなたには届かない 気づいてもくれないまま 何度目の冬かなんて 忘れるぐらい　あなたのことだけ 想って来たけど 叶わない　報われない それでも終わることのない恋に 苦しくても 心は凍えはしない あなたにとって 大切な物なら 同じように 私も大切 それがあなたの 幸せとなるなら 笑顔で見送る 最後に出来ること あなたはとうに 忘れているでしょうね でも私には特別 何度でも思い返す 初めて出遭ったあの瞬間を いつもこの胸に もう二度とこんな風に 誰かを好きになることはないと 降り積もった 銀色の景色見てた 何度目の冬かなんて 忘れるぐらい　あなたのことだけ 想って来たけど 叶わない　報われない それでも私はいいんだなんて 自分に嘘をついた 何度でも伝えなくちゃ たとえ届かない声だとしても 勇気を今 振り絞って叫ぶから あなたのことが大好き English I remember About that day As the snow that dances in the night sky Begins to fall again. You were always Only looking forward, And it seemed like You would go somewhere far away. My feelings Won't reach you, And you don't even notice them. I've been pining for you For so many winters That I can't even count. It can't be requited, it won't be fulfilled, But I'm still in love with you. It's never-ending. Even if it's painful, My heart won't freeze. To you, Important things Are all equal, So I'm just as important to you. If that will Become your happiness, I'll send you off with a smile. That's the last thing I can do. I'm sure you've Forgotten long ago, But that moment was special to me. I think back, time and time again, To the moment we first met. It's always in my heart. I'm sure I won't ever fall in love With someone like this again. I thought this as I gazed At the silver scenery that had piled up. I've been pining for you For so many winters That I can't even count. It can't be requited, it won't be fulfilled, Even so, I'm OK... Is what I tried to tell myself, But I was telling myself a lie. I've got to convey it endlessly, Even if it's a love that won't reach Now, I gather my courage, I muster all my strength and I scream to you, "I love you." Category:Songs